Talk:The Arena/@comment-31200016-20170904165616/@comment-6430308-20170905014028
This is how the Table is basically made: It is based on the single '''element - not taking account the hybrids or if it is possible to win with other animals (like neutrals). Advantage - element always gives STRONG hits agains certain other element. ( Water has advantage over fire; Fire beats Nature...Dark beats Legendary.) Disadvantage - Element always is WEAK against some other certain element. Opposite of the advantage. Neutral - animal has no advantage and no disadvantage in front of the other. Table is made as if all anymals are single elements: Water- use electricity; birthsotne - etc to get best opportunity. And avoid all hybrids which have disadvantace at water. Basically you are going to fight any hybrid - you open the talbe. Let's say your opponent is legendary/nature. Legenrady - strong aginst earth, nature, autumn. ( elements you want to '''avoid, since those will give your opponent advantage) Use: Dark, skull, treasure, tree....Now you look at the opponents SECOND element and from those remaining choices leave out the ones not good against nature. Dark - good choice since it is strong against legendary, but NOT having disadvantage in front of the nature. Skull - works - has no effect on nature- but gives strong hits agains legendary...treasure- it will be NEUTRAL - NOT good idea. While it is strong against legendary part, it has same disadvantage in front of the nature part - so you will get neutral hits - lesser chance to win. Tree is also okay choice- giving strong hits. Like this you can select out the elements which are strong against both elements enemy has, while getting better chances avoiding choosing neutral animals or worse- giving enemy advantage over you. Yes, it is possible to win with different animal each time, and get different results. But the Table is made based on one element only. It takes more than few times to find out what beats/ what. Currently : I have got strong hits with Rune fox against water/dark combo. This means that Runic fox is Strong either against water OR dark. But I don't know which one yet. Now if we want to know for sure....we would have to start figning different water/ hybrids ( not involving dark) and dark/ not with water . And each time mark down what type of hits we get. Strong hit - animal has advantage over one or both elements. Neutral - animal either has one advantage and one disadvantage, or has no effect in general. ( This is why we don't put them into the table). Basically we reapeat something wioth same element for long enough ( getting only strong hits with certain type) that we know for SURE, that Fire beats nature always, as long as the other element isn't something fire has disadvantage against. Basically: We move neutrals from the table so fast, since they simply don't belong there. Table is not about neutrals. Only about getting best result and avoiding worst one. All others are neutrals. Hopefully some of it makes sense, and helps you.